Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory and a fabricating method thereof; more particularly, the invention relates to a non-volatile memory and a fabricating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the advantage of safeguarding the written data even after the power is off, non-volatile memory devices have been widely used in personal computers and electronic instruments.
At present, structures of flash memory arrays commonly applied in the pertinent field include an NOR-type array structure and an NAND-type array structure. In the NAND-type array non-volatile memory structure, each of the memory cells is serially connected, and the level of integration and the area utilization of the NAND-type array non-volatile memory structure are greater than those of the NOR-type array non-volatile memory, and thus the NAND-type array non-volatile memory structure has been extensively employed in various kinds of electronic products.
In response to the present trend of miniaturizing devices, how to further increase the level of integration of the memory device within a limited space has drawn great attention from the industry.